Over Heard
by StormyTitan7
Summary: Leblanc is having a boring day. She stumbles by the kitchen door and hears...Rated T for suggestive themes.


**Review and Enjoy! I also ask you read this _all_ the way through. _Please _don't give up on this before its finished because it really is funny. :D **

It was a boring enough day for Leblanc. No sphere waves were being picked up on the oscillo-finder and Nooj didn't have time to visit her that day. She couldn't find anything to distract her. Not the statue of Nooj, not the books Logos had purchased for no reason at all, or the female Goon companions that often ended her boredom on such days with idle chatter and back massages. No, none of these things stuck out to Leblanc as something to end her misery as she felt herself suffocate in boredom.

She sighed as she passed by the kitchen door. Leblanc looked at it, then shook her head, _what would be the point of going in there?_

Leblanc was about to head back out but she heard a disturbing sound that made her do a double take.

It sounded like someone grunting.

"Huh?" She put her ear to the outside of the door, did she hear right?

No, it definitely was someone grunting! And not just one, it was two, and she could instantly recognize the two when they spoke.

"This isn't working." The voice that drawled the words could only belong to the gunner she knew so well. Logos.

"Huh?" The loud voice seemed to be breathing hard, and it could only belong to Ormi, "What do youse mean?"

"We should probably find another way of doing this." Logos sighed then Leblanc heard shuffling around, possibly him moving.

_Another way of doing what?_ Leblanc had to admit that the heavy breathing and knocking around sounded…well, wrong. She dared not to check if what she was imagining was right though. She swallowed hard and tried to shoo the images she had in her head. _Please, please, tell me I'm dreaming and not hearing what I am._

"Maybe, we's should switch places and see if it works better that way?" Ormi let of puff of air and seemed to flop his arms at his side as Leblanc heard a distinct 'fwap' sound.

"What good would that do?"

"I'm just sayin' that if I had the top it would work better."

"Well, you are stronger…fine, but if it doesn't work out then I'm going back." Logos sighed again, only more louder and he took time in drawing it out, "Well, put your hands there already."

"Okay." Something slapped against Ormi's palms.

"No, not there you dolt," Logos hissed then Leblanc heard another slap, "Right there."

"Oh," Ormi seemed to adjust.

"Now," Logos breathed in, "Let's do this."

Leblanc screwed her eyes shut and hit her temples with her fists. _Why am I listening still? I wish I was deaf and not hearing this! _She attempted to move her feet but for some reason they were stuck in their place.

They were both grunting again.

_Oh Yevon, I don't want to hear this! I'm not supposed to! Tell me, someone, they aren't doing what I think they are!_

Their breathing was even more strained now. Logos was gasping in large bites of air as Ormi was panting heavily. Leblanc felt her spine shiver. _Ugh!_

She bit her lip as they groaned inside, surely doing what she thought they were doing. _Please someone make them stop! This is so wrong, unnatural, and just plain disgusting!_

Logos inhaled sharply as Ormi gave out a quick cry of triumph.

"Done!"

*Pop!*

_Pop?_ One of Leblanc's eyebrows raised, _When does __**that**__ sound come in? _It wasn't even a wet one! Just a dry pop like someone opened a ja-….

"BOYS!" She stomped into the kitchen tightfisted and her teeth clenched. "What exactly are you doing in here?"

*Krunch!*

"Oh! 'Ey Boss," Ormi chewed noisily ,with his mouth open, on his bite, liquid accidentally dribbling onto his pants that he still had on. "Wan' a pickle?"

"A pickle jar?" Leblanc felt her eye twitch, _That was it?_

Logos took a crisp bite himself of the vinegar-soaked vegetable, "We just bought it today, and let me say, it was hard to open! Ormi had to grab it from the top as I twisted it from the bottom to get it open."

Ormi grabbed another pickle and took large bite, "It's good! Wan' one?"

"NO!" Leblanc stormed out of the room, her heels clicking loudly with each heavy furious step she took. _Why do they have to make such a trivial thing sound so…NASTY!_ _Those idiots are going to get the heel, I swear it! _

"What's with her?" Ormi sucked in the pickle juice that threatened to spill from his lips again, before turning to Logos, "Huh?"

Logos shrugged, then took a nip at his own snack in his hand, "Maybe she doesn't like pickles?"

**Ha! Ha! Great right? It's not lemony or limey, just pickly! :D Also, I know in most cases 'krunch' is spelt with a 'C' but I think pickles are more of a 'k'… Call me silly. **

**Teach Leblanc to eavesdrop, no? And NO, I do NOT think Logos and Ormi are gay! They're just friends for Pete's sake. Sorry if anyone thought that and liked it. **

**Idea came from when me and my sister double-teamed on a poor stubborn ass jar of pickles. We said things and realized later that it sounded…wrong. Makes great fan fiction though!**

**Mmm, guess what I'm eating? *Pop! Krunch, krunch, krunch!***


End file.
